poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Betty Jetty
Betty Jetty, her possible full name might be Betty Jetty Noodlehead, is one of the super villains that escape from County Prison in Poptropica's 5th released island, http://www.poptropica.com/island-tour/super-power-island.html Super Power Island. Origin Betty Jetty was caught and brought to the County Prison for flying without a license. She stayed there for a long time until the meteor crashed, She also lived with Ned noodlehead, her younger brother. Roles Super Power Island After a giant meteor crashed into the island's County Prison, Betty Jetty gained the power to fly. She used this power to create chaos over the island with her other criminal friends. With the power of flight, she is the hardest person to encounter. In order to meet her, you must beat the other five criminals. Once you do, go to the telephone booth, which later gives you the power to fly. Defeat Betty Jetty Use your power of flight to defeat Betty Jetty. To activate it, click on the small fly icon at the lower left of the screen. You will find Betty Jetty on the tallest skyscraper roof in Downtown (Super Power). Once you're there, she'll tell you to catch her if you can. Follow her as she flies. She will throw green energy beams at you. Avoid the green beams by staying away from her for the first 7/8 sets of spheres. Try to not get hit more than 4 times, or you'll have to start over again. After that, you can get enough close to her to knock her down. However in the end, Ned Noodlehead is the one who gets credit for defeating Betty Jetty, and you can trade a hot dog for the medallion. Reality TV Betty Jetty also appeared in Reality TV as one of the contestants. Although she still has her power of flight, she'll never use it when she is on Reality TV Island. She is usually the contestanst who wants to vote you off. It will be better if you vote her off (first) too. Otherwise, your percentage of being voted off will increase. Personality Like other criminals in County Prison, Betty Jetty has quite a temper, especially when someone mentions her hair. She's also an airhead - a person who doesn't think before they act.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/04/villain-showdown-first-round-begins.html This is one of the weaknesses that we can use to defeat her. She's also arrogant, especially when it comes to her super powers. She hates fair play, and will do whatever she can to create an unfair play. However, she never uses it on Reality TV. Physical Appearance Betty Jetty is a Poptropican, which mean she has a small body with a large bobble head. She has a messy pink hair and gets mad when someone mentions it. She also has large pink lips. Her skin is peach. Clothing Betty Jetty always wore prisoner clothing, even when she was out of the jail. Abilities Flying She gained her power of flight after a radioactive meteor crashes into the County Prison. Betty Jetty uses this power most. Her fondness of airplanes and flight made her power stronger. Energy beams The radioactive meteor also gained her the power to release energy beams. It seems like the beams are radioactive, and can make the player confused for a while and lose Betty Jetty. Trivia *Her powers may be based on the character Starfire from the show,Teen Titans as Starfire could also fly and release green energy beams. *She is Ned Noodlehead's sister.(Poptropica Adventures Nintendo DS). *She makes an appearance in Super Villain Island in one of the prison cells. *She hates her brother when she annoys her, Ned noodlhead. *She is the 4th Female SuperVillian. Gallery Adventuressuperpower.png|Betty Jetty left back References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Super Power Island Category:Bosses Category:Reality TV Island Contestants Category:Bullies Category:Reality TV Island Category:Pepole who are girls Category:Female Characters Category:Female Poptropicans Category:Female Villain Category:Super Villain Island Category:Poptropica Adventures